the one of ice and snow
by mistystar123
Summary: Donnie has gained ice powers but...feathers are beginning to come to...! what will happen! full summery inside! I give full credit to evelina.nyman.7 for the idea and a few things inside! please read!:)
1. Chapter 1

**the one of ice and snow**

**tmnt**

**Hi! This is mistystar123! Call me misty! This is my first tmnt fic so sorry if its horrible also I apologize now for the horrible grammer and chapter sizes! I also have a bad habit of taking to long to post….. you've been warned! Now this is from donnies P.O.V this is just for fun so it will be sporadic. As you may already know he has gained ice powers you will find more out in the story! Now lets go!**

**Prologue**

* * *

><p>Today I thought was going to be just like any other day. Shell I was wrong. Today was the day that would change my life. But for better or for worst I did not know. I only knew that by that evening my entire world had shifted into something new. Maybe good maybe bad. We will soon find out. It all started when me and my brothers went to investigate a report at the infamous TCRI. Apparently the krang were working with shredder again! Not only that but the only other scientist of my level, Baxter Stockman was working with the krang as well to create some sort of super mutants! As anyone who knows us ( even if it is only a few humans) would know Baxter plus chemicals add me and my brothers equals a really bad night for us all. so it was to be expected that the plan would be eliminated as soon as it began. once the battle began Baxter called in some reinforcements. so with in seconds of his call me and my brothers were neck high in a battle with, stockman, tiger claw, rahzar, and even a few krang droids.<p>

that's when Leo yelled', Donnie, go see if you can get their mutagen samples!', that was when it all went wrong. I reached the mutagen. but it wasn't the normal teal/ green mix It was... blue! but when I reached to grab the experimented mutagen, raph was slammed into the wall making the single blue canister of mutagen start to crack and fall onto my big brother! but of course I couldn't just let my brother get hit by the stuff so I dumbly jumped over him shielding his body with my own. I know it sounds like I was being some sort of hero but I was far from it. once that stuff hit my shell a sting that was like an icy blast over took my entire body. as if on queue I dropped to the ground with a loud yelp of pure pain and fear. as soon as I yelped al eyes were on me. the guys we had been fighting left once they saw my pained form on the ground covered in the thick blue substance. I had by then grabbed my trusty bo staff and gripped it as tight as I could in order too stifle out another yelp. I quickly had shut my eyes, nut when I opened them I was greeted by my older brothers worried gazes and my only younger brother tear filled one. al I could muster was too reach over and grab my littlest brother and best friends hand before everything slowly shifted into a peaceful darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>hope you like it! sorry if it is choppy I wont be writing the same way next chapters this was kinda a flachback. also I give full credit to .7 for the idea! check out her story the winter storm of my brothers heart it is amazing a lot better then this! plus it was the basis for this one also try its sequel the one with a frozen heart. :) please R&amp;R! bye!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**OMTMNT! 3 reviews! AND a favorite/follow! you guys are awesome! a little shout out! thank you kuronique misaki, purpledaisygirl, and thegirlwholived ( guest)! you guys are awesome! well I am accepting ideas and this is going to have a few songs in it so I take requests. thank you .7 for allowing me to use you're idea's**

* * *

><p>when I awoke all I could see was blurry and my hearing was slurred. I looked around the room once I gathered the energy even though it shot a bolt of icy pain down my spine. what I saw was a true surprise. <em>I was in my lab. my lab! I should be at TCRI! I need to help my brothers!<em> _my brothers! where are they!? are they okay?! did that 'mutagen' get on them too?! are they oka- _I was shaken from my thoughts as two green arms shot out and wrapped around me pulling me into a tight hug. when I looked down I was relieved to see my youngest brother tucking his head into the crook of my neck.

M- dude! I thought we lost you! he said stifling a small sob. I thought I lost my best friend... he whispered hopelessness lacing his light tone.

L- mikey I thou- DONNIE! you're awake!

R- what's all the commotion! oh good ta see you're awake brainiac!

d- wha...? what the... how did I get here? is everyone ok! what about TCRI! what about the muta-

M- dude! you were out for 3 days! that **stuff** knocked you out and ice started to cover you're skin! bro you literally went out cold!

L- that's enough mikey. youre gonna freak the shell out of him!

R- ya well it happened! but I really don't want the brainiac out so fast so Im gonna be with fearless on this one, little bro.

D- what the shell is going on! _ice!? 3 days?! what the shell?! ugh! I hate being clueless!_

S- my sons it please allow Donatello time to rest he needs it. but I am glad you are back with us my son you scared us there.

D- g-guys c-c-can I p-please just be a-alone for a few I c-cant think. _ugh! why do I always stutter when I am nervous! ugh!_

L- of course bro, try to sleep you need it. he said in a warm and brotherly voice only he could use.

D- thanks

_what the shell... once I am alone I am so running tests! I mean ice covering my skin?...shell life is weird!_ sure enough as soon as I was sure I was alone I was up and getting tests started. at first I was really shaky on my sore legs. but after a few minutes I was up and going like a champ. or at least I thought I was. I tripped over a small needle on the floor and so with a yelp of surprise I landed face first on the floor of my lab, with a loud THUMP!. slowly getting up I took my needle and pricked my arm, earning a quick shudder at the small flash of pain. I quickly put the few drops of blood into a test slide and slid the small sample under my microscope witch I had adapted to make stronger then most microscopes are. what I found out next shocked me almost out of words my blood cells ha been turning into...

ice.

* * *

><p><strong>there. done! I had to type this twice because I deleted it so sorry if its a bit scattered but I AM trying! but I know it is horrible! please don't kill me! and I know I left a cliffhanger but I couldent resist!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**wow! this story is a becoming a hit! thank you for this! you are all truly EPIC! thank you too, pilyarquitect, purpledaisygirl, tmntdonlover, and thegirlwholived for reviewing! you all are really helping me do this story! well on with it!**

* * *

><p>hfnf<p>

_ICE! what the SHELL! breath! Breath! DONATELLO! CALM DOWN! ok...ice, ice my blood is turning too ice. you're blood cells may not except that leading to well...STOP! you're freaking yourself out! you are really not good at this! geez and you calm you're brothers down! well lets stop being a scatterbrain and run more tests then lye down so you can possibly heal because obviously you are not okay. wow... I'm a downer...geez... _

' another test will help you solve this until then just try too heal. Heal...that's all I have to do... well the sample I took earlier should help...' I muttered too myself

L~ go to bed Donnie! or I will come in there and force you too bed!

D~ fine! you wi- wah! I said before tripping over a very confused metalhead.

L~ don?! you alright!

D~ ugh! I am fine I just tripped over metalhead! I am going to bed! you caught me! I confessed

L~ always do little brother, go to bed. he said in a very calming big brother voice

D~ goodnight. I said climbing into the medical cot. _maybe this whole ice thing is just a nightmare..._

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning to my best friend trying to maneuver around a very protective metalhead<p>

m~ dude! metalhead wont let me over!

fighting back a laugh I choked out ' metalhead let mikey through! he and my family are all good bud!' earning a fake scowl from mikey.

M~ bro I brought two pizza omelets to share! he said with his signature smile quickly dropping the mad act. while we were eating I debated telling mikey about my startling discovery but quickly decided that my ice issue was not going to be spoken of for now...I now had a secret. a secret.

M` bro? you there? you totally spaced out!

sorry bro I just was... trying to figure out what the blue mutagen did... mike it felt like ice was shot up my spine and body! that couldn't just be nothing! I said almost yelling at the end

M~ dude it wasn't nothing it obviously hurt you bro... that's what bothers me the most... almost whimpering.

I quickly wrapped my body around my shaking little brother. 'shh mikey it will all be alright... it will be alright little bro.. if that stuff has any side effects then I will find a cure okay? it will be alright. I am fine. Leo is fine. raph is fine. sensei is fine. that just leaves you. and I WILL make sure you are and stay fine. okay?

M~ alright Aniti .

here lye down and just calm down were all going to be fine. lucky for me m little brother listened to me, and curled up into my plastron quickly falling asleep. _wow my little brother, my best friend was that scared just because I'm hurt... that's it I have a secret..._I have a secret.

* * *

><p><strong>there hope you liked it! sorry I am typing this tired... but ohh well!:) also should mikey know about the ice with Donnie or not? and should this have apritello? please P.M or review you're opinions <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**thank you for your continued support! it means a awful lot! also the votes have been appritello but only one person responded for mikey knowing so please continue to respond for that! I will try to post soon but I am very busy so sorry! well on with it!**

* * *

><p>when I woke up around a hour later I found mikey asleep next to me, his head laying peacefully against my plastron and his arm draped around my neck as a way too know I was there and alright. the thought of my little brother being so upset over me being hurt...scared me horribly. I knew we were protective of each other I mean after the B-team incident, being best friends, and comforting each other through our older brothers constant fights we barely let the other cough without the other on our backs or...shells. but the thought of him that scared sent a shiver down my spine. especially sense it was because of...me. just the thought of hurting my only little brother squeezed my heart so bad I couldn't help but squeeze said turtle a little closer.<p>

M- * yawn* you okay bro? you don't have any side effects right?! oh Shell! your sick

mikey calm down! I am perfectly fine! just... nervous that I scared you so bad... I am supposed too protect you! I mean your my only little brother...its my job and I did the exact opposite! I... failed...

M- bro... Aniti ... its not your fault I was scared... you saved me bro... and you don't push me away... you didn't fail bro you didn't fail... now lets talk about something else this is seriously depressing!

ya... your smarter then we give you credit for bro, ya really are. I said flashing my infamous gap-tooth grin. earning a goofy smile from my little brother. now I think we have training in a bit, so you want to go work on some B-team routines and impess our big brothers? I said with a mischievous grin on my face. earning a equally if not more mischievous grin from my best friend.

M- shell yeah! booyakasha! he yelled running too the dojo

I almost in the same instant I was racing too meet my goofy little brother.

* * *

><p>okay bro lets practice B-312 ( AN I made these up I thought they may be cool) remember that is a front flip in unison twin punches a round hose kick while you pull out the legs then you roll over my shell and deliver your signature nunchuck fury. got it?

M- you got it! lets do it!

GO!

as we planned we both did a graceful front flip with adraline pumping through my veins this routine was no problem for our little duo. so when we landed on our feet delivering a pair of twin punches followed while me delivering a strong round house kick while mikey did a would be side sweep where our unfortunate victims feet would have been so then I crouched down giving my partner full access too my shell so he could do a full roll off my shell witch my partner knowingly did landing on his feet in an instant so that he could spin his nunchucks in too an invisible enemy's face with so much force the enemy would most likely have a broken nose if not skull. that is when I pulled out my bo staff and pulled my trusty staff into niginta form so that in a battle it would successfully fully immobilize our unfortunate victim.

L- nice one guys

D&M- AHH!

M- get away! he screamed throwing random ninja stars at our unexpecting leader.

L- mikey its just me and raph! calm down bro!

R- ya shell brain! listen ta fearless here! he finally got somthin right! he said with a smirk wrapping his arm around Leos shoulder.

sorry about that... I responded with a blush. uhh... how much did you see? i asked with a furious blush and nervous smile, earning a blush from our older siblings.

R&L all of it! they responded simultaneously after an amused glance to each other. now it was my turn to share a with my teammate.

M- yeah... now what?

L- you too did good how long have you two been working on duo routines?

now it was my turn too talk,' sense you two called us weak and turned us into the 'B-team' when we tried to get back Aprils phone awhile back... w-we didn't like being the weaker members because we felt absolutely useless and... well...in the way... I murmured sharing a ashamed glance at mikey who walked up next to me in order too comfort me and I did the same for him. when our gazes shifted too the floor nervously. _well that's one way to make a mood change! tell your older brothers that there jokes emotionally hurt there little brothers... the ones they always try too protect_ I thought sadly

L- wow... sorry we...didn't know you felt that way. he said loosing his proud and amused smile

R- well you two aren't weak and defiantly not useless! shell you two just did a complete routine flawlessly with only a sentence or two!

L- yeah! raph couldn't be more right there! now training is canceled! I think we all need a little break after all... that. besides obviously you two are practicing a lot and we don't need you too get sick from too much movement Donnie so lets just take a day or two off too think about this. okay?

D- alright... I guess I will be in my lab. I said walking to my lab. closing my door I let silent tears run down my cheeks. but that is when i began to feel a tingle rise it my stomach into my fingers arms legs and feet. and ice began too crawl across the floor out of where my limbs hit the floor

* * *

><p><strong>And done! remember vote about mikey! bye!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**well once again thank you my wonderful readers! I need it has been decided mikey WILL find out. also no one has said anything but in my story metalhead survived the explosion in some magical way.**

* * *

><p><em>Donatello hamato you WILL do more tests right now! the ice in the room is obviously from you so go put on the gloves too become conductors like they would be in<em> electricity_ then take more blood samples and test them, hopefully this is... oh shell! my brothers! I cant tell them about this stupid curse! it would horrify them! I...have too lock myself away too keep them safe... even mikey possibly. and the girl of my dreams... okay so plan is lock myself away and only come out too sneak in supplies like food water maybe coffee some extra pillows and blankets my extra staff so I can stay in shape just in case and maybe a training dummy. I just hope my family can understand... stop! back too the plan! okay after I gather supplies I will clear out a corner for training put the dummy over there and my bo staffs. then I will keep my food and water next too it. I will defiantly keep doing tests and I will learn too control this stupid ice curse! starting_ now!as these thoughts raced through my head I type away at the homemade computer hoping too understand what is going on with me. so far I have found out simply that the ice is under my control in ways but if I don't control my emotions the ice will react to my emotions and become stronger until I may not be able too control it.

M- hey D? I am making your favorite for lunch you want to come out and eat?

_one last time...one last time!_ I will be out momentarily lil bro! I said hoping I wouldn't regret my choice. after placing the light purple gloves on my three fingered hands I slowly opened the metal door to my lab and began walking too the kitchen with metalhead in toe behind me.

L- hey don. what's with the gloves?

R- yeah bro, what's up with the gloves?

M- you alright bro?

I'm alright just a few...burns from welding... I'm fine but I didn't want them too get infected and if I bandage them it will make it hard too move my hands... alright? _please let them believe it! ugh I am a HORRIBLE liar! _

L- okay...you WILL tell us though if it gets worse though alright?

of course! _another lie!_

M- LETS EAT earning amused smirks from his elder brothers. we all began too dig in too the delicious meal of pizza gyoza that our youngest brother prepared for us. 'I'm going back too the lab I need too put some burn cream on my burns okay see you later.' I said hoping too continue my tests so that I could possibly manage the curse.

L-alright mikey will check on you later.

m- yeah D! in about 5 minutes okay?

yeah I get it I said walking away with metalhead behind me drinking a special oil contraption I made for him. walking into my lab I locked my door and began too test my blood samples. _first test the temperatures... I really hope their normal!_ okay and enter. _SHELL! their freezing! ugh! wait a second it says I can control it earlier maybe I can change the temperature if I focus on the blood cells and heat up there cores automatically shifting the temperature so that it warms! and if not I am obviously now immune too the cold because otherwise I would already be hibernating out of the instincts I still have from my turtle heritage._ I began too focus on warming up my blood cells, putting my arms out in front of me so that if anything changed I could see it all, but much too my horror ice began too shoot out of my hands just as my little brother walks in my lab.

D?

* * *

><p><strong>sorry I couldn't resist the cliffie there and I am sorry that its so short but i wanted too end there.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**sorry for the long wait! i had some trouble getting this chapter down because of writers block**

* * *

><p>"D?"<p>

"hehehe...hey mike...?" i responded still in shock from the icy blast that I had ended up shooting from my callused olive hands. "WHAT THE SHELL! okay I think I'm good now. but...what is with the hole ice thing?...i mean you did not have that a few days ago...did you?!" he said confusion obvious in his surprised tone. "well... the 'super mutagen' mutated my blood cells so where I don't appear any different but I AM different...genetically...now apparently I can 'control' ice...because that was what my blood cells now are. when you walked in I was trying too warm up my blood cells because i can supposedly 'control' the ice...well I apparently can shoot ice now...and I have NO idea how I am supposed too control this stupid shell of a curse! i said throwing my arms up.

"D! calm down! look your making you're entire lab become covered in ice and s-snow! s-s-sorry b-but it IS c-cold in here bro!" my little brother said motioning wildly with his pale green arms too my now half-frozen laboratory. "wah! sorry!sorry!sorry! here!" i said nervously handing my little brother a light purple blanket I had in my lab for the winter.

"what about you? aren't you cold to?" he asked while I wrapped the little blanket around his shivering form. "no...I'm now immune...you Cant tell our brothers though okay? I cant control it i cant even be allowed too leave my lab so there is no way we can tell our big brothers I wasn't even going too tell you until i could control it in truth...here." i said handing her a paper that had all my plans on it

"but..." mikey began " i WILL let you in you already know...but I CANT accidentally hurt you...please understand i would never forgive myself if i hurt you your my Best friend, the girl of my dreams, the rat-man that took us in and raised us, my big brothers who always keep us safe no matter what and Casey. please.." I said mentally praying too the lord that my little brother would hear the plead in my words and accept what I needed too do and if he didn't...well...his entire family would be in a constant danger thanks too this stupid curse of fate.

"I wont tell...BUT if something changes for good or...bad. then you tell us the update. ALL of us. not just me." mikey agreed the concern and a small bit of panic obvious in his strong yet weak tone." Of course! i wouldn't just not tell you if I find out i am going too die or if I have too leave you guys, or if I can control it and or make it go away." i said hoping to calm down my nervous little brother.

"O-okay" he responded on the verge of tears. "shhh..." I said racing forward and wrapping my arms around my little brother who had a over-flowing river of tears streaming down his freckled face. "Donnie...please don't die...or l-leave" mikey choked out in-between his choking sobs. letting out a surprised gasp I pulled him closer and murmured," of course I wont at least not without warning you...i love you little bro there is no way i am leaving you okay?" feeling mikey nod beneath my chin I held him until he was ready to respond." thank you Ani I love you too." he said before letting out a loud yawn. smirking I carried a very sleepy Michelangelo down the hall-way that held our bedrooms. opening his door I laid him on his bed careful not too wake him I tucked him in under his bright orange blanket and tucked his stuffed cat, klunk down next too him. (A/N yes I added klunk in)

I left his room carefully winding in-between his comic books and old pizza boxes that littered the stone floors.


	7. Chapter 7

**sorry for the bad updates and sadly they will continue... I am having computer trouble once again...some happy news is my birthday was a few days ago so I am in a GREAT mood!** **I also made my geography for this story so that I could follow my original plot idea. so there are NO mountains in new York as far as I know so do not think that there are!**

The deal between Donnie and Mikey had been going on for about 2 months and so far all was well. Donnie, like he had promised himself and Mikey had not left his lab and Mikey had not told his elder brothers why Donatello had not left his lab for several months. Donnie had been leaving his lab at night since the deal to get out extra food, water, and coffee. lucky for him, he always chose times when Raphael was still 'bashing heads', Leonardo and sensei were meditating in the dojo, Michelangelo was always in bed and April did not come over at night unless for patrols lately so he was never seen. that is, until tonight.

Donnie's POV~

Looking up at the clock I see that it is almost past midnight. time to sneak out of my lab. slipping on my gloves, I use my ninja skills to reach the kitchen. so far undetected. opening the fridge I cringe at the door's creaking hinges. _Dang it! I must be sleepier then I thought! maybe I should sleep for more then 4 hours a week...Nah I am probably...aww shell! _I think seeing light flood the kitchen. tightening the gloves on my hands I try to dash out of the invaded kitchen, only to be grabbed by strong, forest green arms.

"you ain't goin no where Don. not until we get some answers" Raph says. tightening his grip slightly. Choking from the grip I start to squirm.

"A-air!" I say hoping Raph will get the message.

"Raph we want answers, not a dead brother!" Leo says pulling me into his chest and away from Raph. _I am definitely not fully awake...at all...I got cought by Raph ...choked...and now I am being held captive by Leo...great day Donnie...great day. _shrugging Raph backed away. _wow...guess there is a first time for everything..._

"C-can I go now?" I ask, cringing at the sound of my own voice. My brothers must have realized how small I sounded because they grab my arms and lead me to the living room where Casey, April , Sensei, and a obviously distressed Mikey were waiting. pushing me onto the couch I was immiediently sandwiched in-between Casey and Raph. sighing, I stop struggling and sit tensely in my seat.

"Donnie, why haven't you left your lab? did we do something wrong? did we make angry?" April said in her usual concerned voice that makes me blush like mad.

"Of course not! I am perfectly fine! hehehe...NO issues what so ever!" I say getting u[p to dash to the lab.

"Oh no you don't!" Raph shouts. grabbing my glove and the tips of my fingers hidden behind the purple fabric.

"Raph! don't!" Mikey shouts, but it is to late, my glove goes flying and I stumble, hitting the wall. my bare hands throwing it self out to catch me before I hit my head only to have a full blast of ice hit the wall and begin to cover the entire lair. seeing the horrified expressions on my family's face's I race out of the lair. ignoring the shouts for me to come back, calm down, or to ask if I am okay, I race to the only other place I feel truly at peace and happy. the mountains.


	8. Chapter 8

**new update! ironically you have online homework to thank for the updates! I keep getting on because of it so I end up updating! well here it is! also this is the long awaited "let it go"** chapter!

**I don't own them... but I will ask for them for Christmas!**

Upon reaching the mountains, I let the freezing air blow away my issue's. the air though great, could only do so much, because I quickly had frozen tears floating down my olive cheeks. _Mikey told me singing can help you feel better...might as well..._ Upon those thoughts I allowed myself to sing whatever my heart felt needed to be let out,

The snow glows white

on the mountain tonight,

not a footprint to be seen.

A kingdom of isolation and it looks

like I'm the king .

The wind is howling like this

swirling storm inside.

Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried.

Don't let them in, don't let them see.

Be the good boy you always have to be.

Conceal don't feel, don't let them know.

Well, now they know!

Let it go, let it go!

Can't hold it back anymore.

Let it go, let it go!

Turn away and slam the door.

I don't care what they're going to say.

Let the storm rage on.

The cold never bothered me anyway.

It's funny how some distance,

makes everything seem small.

And the fears that once controlled me,

can't get to me at all

It's time to see what I can do,

to test the limits and break through

No right, no wrong, no rules for me.

I'm free!

Let it go, let it go.

I am one with the wind and sky.

Let it go, let it go.

You'll never see me cry.

Here I stand, and here I'll stay.

Let the storm rage on.

My power flurries through the air

into the ground.

My soul is spiraling in

frozen fractals all around

And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast

I'm never going back; the past is in the past!

Let it go, let it go.

And I'll rise like the brink of dusk

Let it go, let it go

That perfect boy is gone

Here I stand, in the light of day.

Let the storm rage on!

The cold never bothered me anyway.

As I hit each note I let out a piece of my compressed power. it started with a shot of icy wind, then I let out small creations , a small ice turtle it was practically an ice version metalhead. or maybe Mikey... either one. then it led to a ice bridge covered in snowflake designs and icicles, it led over a small gap in the mountain that had been in my way. Somewhere in the song I even made an icy cape that flowed down my shell and onto the snow covered rock below. the biggest thing I made though was a giant castle. It was easily the size of a small mall. The castle was made of hundreds of tiny snowflakes. It's easily enough to house 5 families. the thought alone makes me miss my family. we could never see each other ever again. I had always felt alone, but I always had my family right there if I needed them. but now... it was just me. there was no one there to hold me or help me if the shredder found me, no one to help if I got sick, no one to simply be there for me.

But I was now cursed to always be alone.

I could never look out my door to see my family right there if I needed them. I am now truly alone. there is no one there for me now, no one just out side the door. the smile I had just gained turned into a frown and once again I had frozen tears running down my olive cheeks and into the snow. Only one thing was there for me to say,

let it go.


	9. Chapter 9

Donnie walked over to the giant ice castle, the ice that made up the great walls were gleaming in the moon light. It appeared to be made up of millions of little stars. Despite his depressed mood he found himself smiling at his creation. Even though he knows it is a wound that will never heal, he lets himself listen to his own words and 'let it go'. With a newly found energy he raced to the balcony, his icy cape flowing in the wind behind him. Upon reaching the balcony he let the wind take away his worries.  
>(An I am writing this on my phone and have no way of making the words fancy so thoughts will be in parenthesis) ( I wonder if I could make it snow?...) Donnie thought lifting up his hand, he summoned a snowflake the size of a house that upon reaching the sky suddenly bursts into thousands of little snowflakes. The snowflakes quickly spread out to cover the sky as far as the eye could see. Donnie could easily tell the snow was now a storm. And now he knew deep down that his wound would never get closer to being healed. Because he would always be alone. But strangely enough that felt like a scar instead of a freshly earned wound.  
>Smiling to himself he let the icy wind wash away all of his worries. The crisp air had never feel so good in his entire life, not even when he left the dark sewers for the first time. Turning from the balcony he went down an icy stair case that led to the main floor. He turned down an icy hallway into what appeared to be a bedroom. Shooting out a beam of ice, Donnie creates a bed in the corner of the room. The bed was made of thick almost blue ice, for covers there was thin sheets of ice that were identical to the cape he wore on his back, and most surprisingly for a pillow there was a sheet of ice filled with feathers. ( where did the feathers come from?) He thought, a little nervous he walked outside and as in the thick snow. ( w-what the shell?...f-feathers?) Just then a shrill shriek snapped him away form his thoughts.<p>

A\n okay I am on the computer again! I was on a car trip and wrote this on my text messaging so I did not have fancy writing. well anyway special thanks to Apriltelloismylife and lily rules for the help on this chapter! and hopefully many more. ... Also Talon belongs to Apriltelloismylife. RESUME!

_What the? first feathers now...birds?! _I thought racing towards the sound of the distressed creatures. Pushing through hills of snow and blasting icy beams to destroy rocks in my way, I quickly found the bird. or...birds. In a small clearing there was a Small white hawk with red flecks. But what surprised me the most was the intelligence clear in her strong gaze. Next to the small hawk was a VERY large red tailed hawk. The birds were obviously siblings. The larger of the two, who I assumed was male, was stuck in a pile of snow with netting over its wings and across its torso. The poor thing had no way out of the cold snow. First pulling the pile of snow away from the bird with my powers, I then approached the smaller of the two, I was hoping the intelligence would shine through. Sure enough the bird looked at me, her intelligent eyes meeting my concerned one and an answer blared into my mind. **_Please help him. But be warned. I will defend my brother if you harm him. Fix my brother. _**Startled by the statement I almost fall into the snow beneath me. But remembering recent events, I pushed past my worry's and leaned next to the tangled bird. Seeing the birds VERY large talons, I decide to name him just that. Talon.

"Hey,... your sister said I can help okay?" I ask the hawk. I feel ridiculous. But to my amazement, and possibly my sanity's safety, the bird tells me through my mind once again. _**"Alright. I trust her." **_ I take a deep breath and begin to unravel the netting. Once he was free, he instantly tried to examine if his sister was alright. He was obviously protective. I take a step back, the worry returning. But to my relief, _how many times now?! _he completes his examination, deeming the female fine. _**"thank you, I know you have powers, young Kame beware them. They will only grow. But for helping us, me and my sister will help you. these powers are goring. this is why we can speak to one another." **_Talon tells me. I feel amazement and...happiness well up inside me at these words. I smile. The feeling still feels almost foreign , but I allow myself happiness from it.

"Well, if we are to stay together we will need to give you a name." I say looking at he small one. _**" yes that will be necessary, please choose wisely" **_She says back to me.

"How about...Arigata. for you intelligence." I say. She and Talon nod. Holding out my arm the two birds climb on to my shoulders. Arigata is curled up against my neck for warmth and Talon is standing tall on my other shoulder, obviously watching out for danger. I smile for the third time that day, and begin to walk home. The smile never leaving my face because now,

I am not alone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay sorry for** ** wait, I will try to work on these waits but I have school to deal with! sorry! Also I am looking for a Beta reader if anyone is interested! this one will be VERY SHORT! I AM DEEPLY SORRY BUT IT IS LATE AND I WILL PROBALY NOT BE ABLE TO COMPLETE THIS BEFORE BED IF NOT! **

Mikey P.O.V

I am SO mad at my brothers! I am NEVER mad at my brothers! But seriously, pushing Donnie so far for him to release those ice beams?! That is just to far!

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS WAITING FOR?! YOU GOING WITH ME TO GET HIM OR NOT!?" I yell, scaring everybody in the room. Everyone runs into a line and starts to follow his path.

"Mikey? what just happened? I know you know something, Donnie tells you everything!" Leo asks.

"well, you see the creepy super chemicals re-mutated Donnie's blood cells like in those creepy old movies. Well the result was that Donnie got ice powers! They are controlled by his emotions and SOMEONE pushed him so that he lost control of them so that they shot out of him like rockets! But they might continue to mutate his blood..." I explain, earning guilty and horrified looks from my family. A very satisfying feeling rises form my gut seeing the regret on Raph's face.

" That actually sounded a little...smart. A little. don't let it rush to your head freckles." Raph says walking a little faster. Some of the satisfaction turns to guilt, at least Raph feels bad for what he did.

Raph's P.O.V

I feel horrible! I pushed my little brother way past his breaking point! I mean he is the least likely to burst of everyone I know to explode or even just snap! Then ice! my little brother got re-mutated because he tried to protect me! ME! his big brother! I am supposed to protect my little brothers, not the other way! I failed my little brother, I did not protect him, I shielded my little brothers from all outside forces, except one time. One time, that may have ruined his life...

Leo's P.O.V

I failed. It is my job to protect my brothers, my team and I failed. One of my youngest brothers was re-mutated because I failed to protect him against the enemy, witch in this case, was his own emotions.

Donnie bottles up his emotions. I know this well and yet did nothing to stop it when they were about to burst. I should have made him let me into his lab when he tried to push us out. I should have tried harder. I should have helped him. Now he is all alone because I failed. As his big brother I know that is one of his worst fears, being completely alone. Having the world reject him. Raph and I promised our selves to protect our little brothers, to shield them from the horrors of the above world.

April's P.O.V

I finally begin to except that I like Donnie and this happens! I can not believe our luck! I have known about his crush for as long as I have known him and only now have I began to except my returned feelings for him, only for the krang to mess with us again! I really hope he is okay...


	11. Chapter 11

Karai's POV

I am currently hiking up the side of a mountain. I am on the search for the turtle known as Donatello. He supposedly has powers. My Master has ordered me to bring a few dozen foot soldiers and Tigerclaw in search for the turtle. The task is simple for now, but doing the last part will not be very easy. Especially If my emotions are still skyrocketing like this. I have such a mix of emotions going through my veins that I have already taken three migraine pills. They aren't working.

Donnie's POV

Today me and my new companions found out that, when I miss my family and let my emotions go, even the slightest bit, the results can be disastrous. I had been sitting with Arigata on my shoulder when Talon got his beak stuck in the Ice that made up the walls of my 'home'. It reminded me of Raph so bad that I nearly started bawling like a five year old. That would have been better! As soon as, I realized how emotional I had gotten at the thought of my elder brother, I tried my very best to control it. I really really did! I swear! But it was to late, I had accidentally created a massive hunk of see-through ice around my-self. The small Couch I had made was now gone, a large and pretty deep,crater took its place beneath my feet. The shock of it nearly caused me to feint. Luckily, Talon and Arigata were there in seconds. Mentally they started questioning me non-stop. It may not sound positive, but at the time nothing could have been better it seemed. They clamed me down but, that is when the real nightmare started. I realized I couldn't get rid of the ice.

**Sorry for the wait! also sorry for the Shortness1 I seem to have some writers block! I am busy to so expect slower updates on all my storys! I am looking for a beta reader if anyone is interested aswell**


	12. Chapter 12

Karai's POV

We have found the turtle with powers location. I must admit, I did not expect to find him in a castle of ice. Of course I learned to 'expect the unexpected' at a young age, so I recover from my shock fairly quickly. I feel know that failure us not an option though, so I snap my team out of their astonishment. I command them to get inside of the ice fortress and capture Donatello. They act without question and beat the icy door until the sound of metal slicing through the wind gains out attention. I pull out my tanto and prepare to fight. Failure is not an option.

Failure means death.

Donnie's POV

I am still in my hole when I hear the sound of weapons of ice. That combined with the fear if not being able to get rid of the ice, makes me grab my my companions and race outside and into the woods...or at least I attempt to. Right outside my door is Karai and a small group of armed soldiers and Tigerclaw. I am surrounded.

Arigata's POV

I let loose a startled squak as Donnie grabs me and runs. I see the horror and fear on his face and I can hear the beating sounds outside. I have good enough iinstincts to kniw danger is near. I allow Donnie to carry me without a struggle. This is faster then making him let me and Talon go , only to have to wait for us to get to a decent altitude to continue running. I see him slam the door open with a small caw that imitates Talon and i's. I am really glad we found out about that little trick. The light from outside is nearly blinding, but I force myself to look up. My instinct sense danger and Donnie yelling in pain doesnt help. Hands stuffing my in cage aren't helping either.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry...expect this more often


	13. Chapter 13

**I am sorry for the wait! Expect these a little more though for I am very busy! Thank you to those who have stayed with me this hole time. I really appreciate it! Now on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the plot or the characters except Arigata...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dons P.O.V

All I can see Is black. I think I am unconscious. _How did I become unconscious...I didn't fall asleep..._ Then I become aware of the pain in my arms, and something cold around each of my the previous events click into place in my scrambled mind. _Great, just great. First I become a REALLY messed up turtle, then I have to leave my family, after that I find out I can talk to **birds**...some of witch would normally try to eat me, then I cant control the ice, lastly I get captured by Karai. I am probably gonna be handed over to the Shredder... great job Donnie! _After scolding myself for what seems like hours, I finally mange to pry open my eyes.

First I notice why my arms feel weird. I am chained with my arms above my head to the ceiling. The metal is putting me into a very painful position. _I hate being alone... wait...ARIGATA! TALON! they were with me! _Feeling the panic begin to well up inside of me, I whip my head around taking in my surroundings as I rapidly search for my companions. I am In a dark cell, the door is metal and solid, the window is bullet proof glass with black bars wrapping their strong tentacle-like metal arms around the door. There is almost no light. The parts that scares me the most, are the blood stains on the walls and the floors.

I try to get past the fear of the blood. With a fearful heart I try to blast the chains with a bird call. It doesn't work. I try changing into a bird. I get electrocuted. I even try to pull the chains out of the wall, like Raph would. Fail. _I am trapped. Unless...I have to use ice, even if I cant take it back...I **have **to try, for Arigata and Talon. _I push away the fear growing inside me and imagine knives made of ice breaking the chains, I imagine an icy belt appearing around my waist with the knives sheathes attached. To my amazement, it works. I just start to feel hopeful when my arms start bleeding and getting colder. They feel almost as cold as ice. I shrug it of. I know my diagnoses, I have to expect this. I have to be ready to freeze, because ready or not, I know I am starting to turn into ice.

Karai P.O.V

For the first time in my life, I actually regret listening to my father. I feel bad for the turtle, he didn't do anything. I don't know if I feel this way because of Leo, but either way, he tries to escape I will help him. I know now that Hamato Yoshi is my father, not Oroku Saki. Taking a deep breath, I grab my tanto and head to the dojo, the only place I have ever felt truly safe, that is till now. Now, nowhere is safe, nowhere is comforting, and nowhere is familiar. _I wish Leo was here...NO! You cant be like that right now! You can be a stupid hormonal teen later, after Donatello is free..._

Leo P.O.V

Well we were camping for the night we saw Karai. She has Donnie. It took all are will power not to go after them right then and there, but we need come up with a plan. This being said we silently follow them till we are at the Shredder's head quarters. Rage is simmering inside me. How **_dare _**the Shredder take _**my **_little brother?! Donnie never did anything to deserve this, he even left to **protect **us! I **will **get my little brother back. No matter what.

Raph P.O.V

Fearless is being a real pain in the shell. He wont let us go and get Donnie out! I get we need a plan and all, but Donnie could be hurt or worse and we are just standing here! I swear the Shredder is _**dead**_ if he hurts one of my little brothers!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Happy holidays!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hehehe... i got a new tablet...it has a keypad case...I PLAY WITH NEW TOY! :)**

* * *

><p>Donnie's POV<p>

The ice is starting to sting, but i do my best to be strong. After all, I am no longer the Donnie that blushes when April hugs me (i think), the Donnie that was scared of blood, (that's right. The medic is scared blood.) The Donnie that was a child. I am a new me. A strong, intellagent, and powerful ninja and scientist. Not a lovestruck teenager, a smart turtle, and a weak link. I. Will. Be. Strong.

Donnie gets off his knees to witch he fell when he was released from the cruel and unforgiving grasp of the chains. My knees wobble, nearly betraying me as I stand. I shake off the pain. I must be strong. I walk over to the door, my wobbling legs buckling every so often, forcing me to stand and brush the dried and, crusty blood off my knees and shins. My olive knees and shins slowly turning a rusty color as i make my way to the only escape.

Creak...

The door starts to creak open and the Shredder himself, with his steel body armor and precious helmet upon his head, walks in.

* * *

><p>Karai's Pov<p>

Thump, thump,

thump, thump,

Thwack

Thump, thump,

thump, thump,

* * *

><p>thwack,<p>

Karai continuously pounded her clenched fists into the already defeated punching bag. The poor bag couldn't escape the angered girls wrath. She pours all of the anger, confusion, fear, and sadness she has bottled up inside her fit and youthful body into the possibly deadly punches. Many may say that that anger is a ineffective and pour way to express your feelings, but it sure as shuck ( A/N Maze runner slang, don't judge!) helps me. The continuous beating of my fists is one of the few constant things in my life it seems. Besides...I was never taught anything else. I had a very strict childhood. All fighting, no playing. I believe it's worse then living in the military.

* * *

><p>-FLASHBACK-<p>

Karai was in her personal dojo with her father, the small light of an unscented candle, the only source of light in the entire room. With her eyes covered by a blindfold and her tanto held tightly in her small but strong grasp. Her father was supposed to try and blow out the candle she was guarding. This was her most liked 'game'. She didn't get fun very often, so this was the closest she could get, and she planned on - the candle was out. Damn it! she got so caught up on her excitement that she forgot to listen for her father!

" Karai'

"Y-yes father...?" she responds, her voice coming out more timidly than she would like.

"Come here." Her father's stone cold voice demands. She walks forward trying to hide the fear that threatens to consume her young and fragile body. A quick slash of her fathers katana and the blind fold is on the ground. The fear grows.

"You know better" Slash. " You are better than this" Slash. " Do not fail again. You are released" Karai bows, turns, and leaves the dojo clutching her slashed arm. _ Dad must have been in a good mood..._

_-_End of flashback-

* * *

><p>I shiver at the memory. My childhood must make the military seem like child's play. Turning to prepare for bed, i see my 'father' walk towards the dungeons. I shake my head. <em>I guess if i am helping Donatello, then i must prepare a medical kit. Were gonna need it once Saki is done with him...<em>


	15. Chapter 15

I take a step back, the fear of the Shredder I have been raised to know is overwhelming. Without a weapon, and trying not to freeze myself any faster than i have to, leaves me nearly defenseless. A ninja should never be defenseless, even one as weak as I am right now. Fear and no weapon. I. Am. Screwed.

"Donatello, it has come to my attention that you have gained powers of ice and birds. I offer you to join my army, i offer you power, i offer you _appreciation. _Think, when was the last time someone has paid you any respect or complimented you on what you do?" I gasp, how does he know this? My deepest secret, or my deepest wish...no one knows of...how? "Your answer."_ Of course i can't join him! He will kill my family! Even if he offers me all i ever wish for, I can't kill them...I can't. It is wrong and un-honorable...I_ _won't do this, no i _can't _do this. _

"I decline" _I hope I sound stronger than I feel. _

"Maybe I can change your mind..." He pulls out a stiletto knife.

Slash.

Slice.

Punch.

"You can stop this whenever you like, simply say you will join me."

Slash.

Slice.

Kick.

"It isn't a hard decision,"

Slash.

Slice.

Punch.

"All you have ever wanted, or never to be truly accepted for your gifts."

He pull's a tanto.

Slice.

Slash.

I try not to scream.

"Put out your arms, kame"

I obey.

I am in chains once again.

Slice.

Slash.

I can't move.

"Still you legs."

He presses a button on his armor, chains snap lightning fast around my legs, ankles, and plasteron.

He pull's a katana.

Slash.

Kick.

I try not to scream.

" If you move those chains will electrocute you, kame"

Stab.

This time he actually does more than a gash.

I can see bones and small veins poking their heads out of the hole in my flesh.

Stab.

My other shoulder is now useless.

I want to cry. I am a ninja and i want to cry.

"You will be healed if you join me."

I close my eye's and shake my head, i don't trust my bleeding lips.

"Very well."

A liquid is splashed onto my body.

My hole body feels like it is on fire.

Alcohol.

My shoulder's feel like they are on fire.

I scream.

* * *

><p>Karai P.O.V<p>

My 'father' has finally finished his 'offer' to join his army. I had been hidden in the shadows, so i heard and saw all that happened. I check to see if the coast is clear, and prepare to sprint toward's Donatello's cell. _Wait. I have seen the turtle in action, they will NOT leave their companions in danger, not without having no resort left. Those damn birds! _ I nearly yell at the fact. I know Donatello will not leave without his hawks.

I turn from my previous position, and run to where the birds are being kept. My sprint can last the entire distance at top speed, one of the many perks to being a kunoichi. As i approach the door, can hear the birds making their obnoxious noises.

I growl. Yes, growl.

.Noise.

I force myself forward. I am completely silent, even with my full-body, metal armor on. I pull the door knob, it doesn't move.

Locked.

Good thing i am prepared. As the Shredders 'daughter' i have an access key to every door in the building and in the Shredder's possession. I slip the key into the slot.

Ding.

The birds go silent as death. I should spook them more often. I slip the door open, being silent as possible. I can see the birds in the dim light. It is easy to tell they are spooked and worried, their feathers are ruffled and they both haven't moved an inch from where they were on the mountain. I almost feel pity for the annoying birds. Almost. I grab the tops of their cages and rush out of the room. I bump the door closed with my hip, and race down the hall, up the stairs and finally into my room. I don't think i will ever know how I opened that damned door. I place the birds in my tiny closet.

"Okay, so you two be quiet okay? I can't believe i am talking to birds, but I am going to get you and Donatello out of here, so no noise!" I whisper to the animals. I have seriously lost all pride...

"You speak the truth."

I turn surprised. The large one is looking me straight in the eye, it's black eye's shining with intelligence.

To my own disbelief, I smirk and nod.

* * *

><p>April's P.O.V<p>

I can barely contain the tears that threaten to leak from my electric-blue eye's. I saw Donnie in a cage like an animal. The turtle that saved me countless times, comforted me, and I accepted I have feeling's for, was in a cage and paraded off like a trophy. I am undeniably pissed and at the same time, ...ready to sob my freaking heart out...

I know I have to at least try and save Donnie. He has saved me so many times, it is about time I helped him in his time of need. The only thing wrong with this, I have no idea where to start...Why does he have instructions for everything but this?! The one time we are actually going to need his instructions when he isn't here, and he doesn't have them! He probably did this on purpose. Just so that we don't get hurt trying to save him! The idiot!

Oh my god,...He may be killed! I can't cry. I can't! He is being WAY to heroic! My stupid hero genius..

EWW! I sound like a freaking hormonal train wreck! Oh my freaking god, i need to meditate...the eat chocolate. Then plan. While eating chocolate.

I have a plan!

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my god, April was so fun to write! LOL, i think all girls can relate!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the wait! GodzillaLVR has brought it to my attention that Talon belongs to her and ApriltelloismyOTP she told to tell my about him to use.**

**Disclaimer: please?**

* * *

><p>Donnie's POV<p>

My wounds still burn like shell, but all i can do is keep them elevated and hope I don't bleed to death. At least I am alone though, this way I am not gaining any more wounds.

My shoulders still bleed no matter how long I elevate them, and I know the Shredder will continue to torture that area specifically now that they are my weakest spot.

With all my years of my self-done medical studies, I still don't know what to do. The blood loss is already clouding my brain, making it near impossible to figure out what to do next. I hate this! I am supposed to always have the answer! Now, when I need it most, I don't have the answer.

I can't help wanting to have the answer, I have only once been able to 'not think', and that was hard enough. The medical knowledge I have is beyond my reach, and there is nothing I can do, except try to 'not think' and hope for my medical instincts to take over and keep me alive.

_If I am just going to freeze over into a turtle-sickle is it really worth trying to stay alive? _The thought makes me stop worrying for a moment, is it really pointless to try to survive, when I am just going to freeze over? _Stop it! Of course it is worth it! If I die here, then sensei, my brothers, April, and even Casey will suffer, the Shredder will tell them then challenge them to fight while they are In shock. I may have left them, but that was to protect them, If I die then the entire purpose if leaving is gone._

I know I must survive, if not for myself, for Arigata, for Talon, for Leo, for Raph, for Mikey, for April, for Casey, and for sensei. The Shredder will not break me.


	17. Chapter 17

Splinter POV

I am concerned for Donatello's safety, but I must think for my other son's safety. With these new abilities, Donatello is very dangerous, not to forget, he may never learn to fully control his abilities. If or when he returns I may not be able to except him back. I cannot endanger this family. It is all I have left.

Though it breaks my heart, if Donatello cannot control his new abilities or is unable to learn to do so, then I must not allow him back into our home, for the safety of everyone. I will do my best to teach Donatello a way to help him control this, though it wont be easy, I must teach him how to be one with his ice through a spiritual plane.

The new ability's he will need to study even farther, as his father I know Donatello has already attempted to learn as much as he possibly can about his predicament.

I know his spiritual knowledge will be weak, though his mental knowledge and scientific knowledge will thrive, this will make him weak.

His chances are small that he may control it. I may be forced to not except him back.

April's POV

What. .Plan. I am an idiot if i thought my plan would work. I mean I'm a kunoichi and _that _was my plan.

I may feel like I want to go cry in my bed for a week, but I am quite a bit stronger than that. I must find Donnie, he has saved me countless times, and now it is time for me to save him in his time of need.

I walk over to my bag. I have been preparing some supplies to save Donnie.

**Check list.**

**Bandages- check**

**Gauze- check**

**Needles- check**

**Thread- check**

**Clean towels- check**

**Water- check**

**superglue- check**

**Throwing knives- check**

**Gloves- check**

Looking at the last item on my list I release a few tears, the item that started it all. Those damned gloves unleashed a world of danger onto us all. Those damn gloves hid so much power and pain from us for far to long, and here I am now, bringing gloves with us to rescue him from the Shredder.

Maybe from himself too.

In the little time I have known him, I have learned he can be a _very_ stubborn turtle. He has shown it countless times, and I know he will do whatever it takes to protect his family. Even at the cost of his life.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry about the long wait...again. Just so you know I will be having some late updates for a while. If you have any I can take them into consideration, after all I have minor writers block.**

* * *

><p>Donnie's POV<p>

My wounds burn as I struggle against my binds, twisting, turning, and thrashing. My arms are starting to slip from my bound wrists, the blood is making them slick so that they can slip through. My arm's and shoulder's strain with the effort I put forth, but I just brace my feet against the wall and pull.

I drop to the ground with a thud. My arm's are aching and my shoulders sting even with the layer of ice that begins to cover them.

Wait.

Ice starts covering them...

Shell.

Looks like I need to get outta here fast.

* * *

><p>Karai's POV<p>

I sling the medical bag I packed earlier over my arm and make my way over to the closet where I put the hawks earlier. I reach the small room and pull open the door with ease, inside the birds look up from where they were perching.

"Alright. Time to go get the turtle. Make no noise's or we could be caught. Got it?" Do I really expect them to answer?

"Okay, Miss."

GAH! Geez being caught off guard by a bird. Damn it.

I snap out of it and look to see which bird spoke. The small one.

"I am Arigata and that tis Talon." The small one says. "Okay...got it...Arigata" I respond, with a uncertain sounding voice. I am seriously loosing my touch, and for what? A stupid bird and a mutant turtle? Seriously this is getting out of control. I shake my head and grab the cages, I drag them out a place them on my tatamani mat. My nimble fingers slip the cage locks open and the birds race out of the cages.

I sigh. This is gonna be difficult.

* * *

><p>Leo's POV<p>

Raph and Mikey stand beside me on the fire-escape across the street from the Shredder's headquarters. We've been on the lookout to see the gap between patrols for a few hours now, trying to find the gap so we can rescue Donnie away from the Shredder and his goonies.

"Fearless, we've been here for hours we going in or what?" Raph complained.

"We need a plan! Captain Ryan would never just barge in to a bad guys headquarters with no plan!"

"IT'S A FAKE SHOW FEARLESS"

"IT STILL HAS GOOD ADVICE!"

"A FAKE SHOW CAN'T TELL YOU ALL THAT GREAT OF ADVICE, NOW CAN YA FEARLESS!"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER! I WAS CHOSEN AS LEADER! NOT YOU!"

"TH-"

"SHUT UP!"

Our heads whip around to see Mikey standing there with his hands clenched by his sides and tears streaming down his face from closed eyes.

"Donnie is in there, possibly being hurt and all you two can do is argue? You two are supposed to be our big brothers!" He yells, his tears getting worse.

"Mikey, look, were sorry okay. We'll get Don back okay?" Raph says.

"Sorry to ruin the moment, but that's not happening."

We all turn around to see a nightmare.

The Shredder.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Okay, I tried. This was a little difficult to write but still I try. Um, I will try but I can't update to often because of my schedule and I don't know how to write quality chapter when I am not to inspired at the second. I will not give up on this story though. **


	19. Chapter 19

Karai's POV

I race down the hallway, me feet gracefully touching the ground in a record speed. The two birds are flying swiftly behind me, thankfully silent. We take many twists and turns, which to someone who didn't have a guide or didn't know this place like I do would become lost in mere minutes.

We race down the halls, passing through several doors which required my key card before we reached the cells in which we would free Donatello.

Upon reaching the wing Donatello is in I am hit with a chilled gust of wind, It grips my body, burning and gripping my body with it's icy hands, making the cold seep into my very bones. I shiver constantly but I continue on, from the corner of my eye I can see my companions flapping after me with their feathers fluffed up in a feeble attempt to remain warm.

We rush down the hallway towards Donatello's cell. The hallway is dim and seems to be something you would see in a horror movie about some insane asylum being over run and turned into a prison. Don't think there's an actual movie about that but who cares. Anyway, the hallway is dimly lit by flickering light bulbs, that barely shed any light over the dreary hallway.

We reach the cell only to find Donatello already out of his chains and wincing in pain, but perhaps the most alarming bit is that his body is being frosted over. He shakes his head round before standing up. He raises his hand and points it directly at me, surprising me sense he hadn't acknowledged my presence before now. I quickly shake it off; I'm still a kunoichi.

"What do you want?"He says. He turned towards me, his mahogany eyes now seeming icy and cold instead warm and gentle. It just doesn't seem right.

Talon and Arigata land on my head and shoulders, almost instantly Donatello's eye's light up and seem to soften. I let myself relax slightly, knowing that he wouldn't risk harming the two birds I have on my shoulder and head.

I raise my hands and say," Jeez turtle, calm down. I'm here to get you out." as sarcastically as I can while stay sounding truthful. He quirks an eyebrow at me. "Oh come on! I'm here aren't I? Besides your brother is quite the persuader, Donatello." I grumble out the last part. Oh well he's being annoying. "Why shoul-" He's cut off when Talon snorts and Arigata screeches out "Donnie-boy let's just go! She's fine and you have a bit of a cold there buddy." I swear sh would be rolling her eyes at us if she could.

"Donnie"

"Huh?"

"Call me Donnie" He lowers his arm and gives me a small but warm smile towards me.

I nod.

I swipe the card, with a light beep resonates for second, and we run. We run, and run, and run until we reach the stairs to the roof. From there we climb the steep slope silently with Talon on my shoulder and Arigata on Donnie's. We burst on to the roof with power that nearly knocks off the metal door but still manages to dent the foot insignia imprinted on said door.

We freeze.

Right in front of us a battle is brewing with bloodshed quickly happening more and more.


	20. Chapter 20

Splinters POV

As I sit in lotus position beneath our dojo tree I can not help but fear for my sons safety. happening of my children are on a rescue mission to save my other son from my greatest enemy and obviously my other son is captured and is developing powers.

I sigh. My sons are in danger and I am not with them. I have this fear constantly with missions but it still holds me with its icy grip.

"Master! Sensei I think the boys are in danger. I just got a vision."

* * *

><p>Mikey's POV<p>

Raph charges forward with a yell, his hand wrapped tightly around his sai as he pulls it back. Before he can hit old shred-head the Shredder hits Raph in the plasteron with a sickening _crack! _

_"Raph!"_

Leo takes his turn at attacking the Shredder, he charges forward with twin katanas drawn. The Shredder simply turns and raises his arm, making Leo's katana simply cling against the Shredders metal gauntlet before the Shredder raised his other arm in a fist. I gasp; this will hurt. The Shredders arm shoots forward and rams into Leo's plasteron similar to what he did to Raph.

"GUYS!"

It can't be? Can it?

I spin around towards the stairwell leading up to our current location: the roof of the foots building.

Donnie. He's here! With...Karai?

"STOP!"

A blue hue shines around Donnie, ice begins to shoot forward encasing ice around the Shredder. I gasp. It's happening again! I rush forward not realising what i've done till it's to late. I hear my brothers yell "No!" And "Mikey " but I cannot move fast enough. Blue light surrounds me and ice creaps up my limbs, freezing me over. Within seconds I am trapped in a block of pure ice.


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry for the wait! I was waiting to get a reliable laptop and now I finally have one! Woo hoo! Today is my birthday so I'm in a good mood! Yay! Well, on with the story!**

**So many explanation marks...**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXxxx**

No POV

The brothers screamed.

Michelangelo didn't move.

Donatello ran forward and gripped the statue.

Karai stood frozen as if she was one of the two enclosed in ice.

Nothing.

A car accident is heard echoing through the night.

Raphael and Leonardo stay away from their younger brothers.

Fear was in their eyes.

Donatello sobbed on the statue of his younger brother.

Nothing.

"MIKEY! PLEASE! NO...God no...NO!"

"Mikey...?"

"What da shell did Donnie do?"

"Oh god..."

Not a sound.

Someone screams.

A car honks.

Donatello grips Michelangelo's frozen face.

Two hawks fly horrified to the side of the roof.

A gasp.

Donatello looks into the eyes of the defrosting boy.

Raphael cries.

Leonardo falls to his knees, thanking the lord.

Karai laughs at the cheesiness of it all but cries all the while.

Mikey's eyes open.

Mikey shivers but smiles.

Donnie smiles right back.

Raph smiles and grabs the two, no longer afraid.

Leo grabs Karai and joins the hug.

A humanoid rat and two humans run onto the roof and let out gasps of relief.

The father engulfs his sons in a hug.

April slides between Donnie and Raph to hug them both.

Casey smiles on the sidelines before Raph pulls him in.

The two birds land on their masters shoulder and head.

The snow stops.

The ice and snow slowly melt away.

The moon shines.

People come out of their homes to look up to the sky, faces shining in awe.

The ice covering Donnie retracts into his skin.

The family pulls away and looks at each other smiling.

Donnie collapses.

* * *

><p>Donnie's POV<p>

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

"Your awake! Thank god! GUYS! GET IN HERE! DONNIE'S AWAKE!" April's face appears in my line of vision, her beautiful blue eyes shine with happiness, concern, and tears. She smiles at me and whispers; "Hey...". I smile back and open my mouth to respond when the door swings open and my family rushes in. Arigata and Talon fly over and land on the bedposts.

"D! You're back!" Mikey runs over and jumps onto my plasteron, hugging me tight.

"C-can't ..breathe!" I gasp out. I can hear my elder brothers laughing in the background. Traitors.

"SORRY! GAH SORRY!" He chants 'sorry' repeatedly while still sitting in my lap.

"Get off!"

"SORRY"

"That's better" I laugh lightly. "So...uh...now what?"

"You rest my son, we will speak more in the morning." Master Splinter answers my question from his positon on the left side of my bed.

"But he just woke up!" Mikey looks up to Master Splinter with teary eyes.

"Yeah! Wha should we wait?" Raph joins in the argument.

"He may have just awoken. but your brother needs more rest. Now come my sons, Casey, April, let us leave Donatello to his rest."

"Yeah! Listen to Sensei! Now come on! Karai is waiting out in the living room!"

"I'll meet you guys in a minute, I..uh.. gotta say something to Donnie first." I look at April curiously as she speaks. What does she need to say?

"April?"

"Uh...Well...Donnie, I guess I just...I...I...I wanted to...I wanted to say that...that...well, I return your feelings! Okay?! I love you!" She turns her head away from me as she continues. "I love you...

I think I've loved you this whole time..." I smile widely at her as she looks back towards me. "I love you too April O'Neil. I love you with all my turtle heart."

She smiles at me and leans forward. Her lips brush mine and after a moments hesitation our lips come together in a soft and loving kiss. After the need for air becomes prominent we separate. We look into each others eyes and we both smile, not noticing my family watching from the doorway or the jealous look on Casey's face.

"Aww you two are cute!"

"ARIGATA!"

* * *

><p><strong>Boom! It's over! I hope you guys like it! I am going to post it as finished but if there is a big enough demand I will write and epilogue. Possibly a small sequel of one-shots to come but maybe not.<strong>

**I would like to thank all of you who have stayed by me for this story, I know it wasn't easy! Thank you! To all of you my dear friends I thank whoever will listen for you're continued support, you have no idea how much it means to me! :')**

**Now please review and I hope to hear what you think soon!**

**Now for possibly the last time,**

**Goodbye!**


End file.
